waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Disney's Timon
Disney's Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games is a PC video game developed by 7th Level and published by Disney Interactive Studios in 1995 for operating systems Windows and Macintosh. It is a compilation of five mini games with thematic of the jungle that have as protagonists to Timon and Pumbaa, two recognized personages of the saga The Lion King. In 1997 a conversion is launched to the console Super Nintendo, which was developed by Tiertex Design Studios and published by THQ, in which one of the mini-games was eliminated. Voice Cast * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa General information Timon and Pumbaa appeared originally in the animated film The Lion King of the year 1994, like two secondary characters who fulfilled the roll of the comic pair of the history and immediately became two of Disney's most memorable characters. After the enormous commercial success of the film Disney decided to turn this duo into its own brand and it did with the premiere of the television series of Timon and Pumbaa, where the meerkat and the warthog became the protagonists leaving aside the name of The Lion King. Coinciding with the premiere of the series, at the end of 1995, also released the first video game of Timon and Pumbaa, for the then thriving market for PC games on CD. The video game was developed by the company 7th Level under supervision of Disney Interactive Studios. It is not based on the movie nor on the television series, instead, it shows an original story and simple in which Timon and Pumbaa form their own Arcade game park using the elements of the jungle and the help of other animals. Taking advantage of the CD's capabilities, the game presents an immense amount of animations and spoken dialogues that mainly consist of the protagonists explaining and presenting each of the mini-games and menus. Within the mini games themselves, the characters are always giving humorous comments or advice to the player. The animations of the game are made with high-resolution sprites that look like hand-illustrated cartoons, the stages are also painted with the typical style of Disney animations. The game was designed with a childish tone, includes very nice characters and comic animations without traces of violence. However, mini games have a difficulty level suitable for players of all ages and can become extremely difficult. This is because all the mini games follow the basic premise of the classic Arcade games where the difficulty increases little by little in each level, until reaching an unsurpassed degree of challenge for the player. All the mini games make use of this difficulty ascending and are infinite, the goal is to try to keep playing as many levels as possible to achieve the score record. The best 10 scores of each minigame are remembered so that you can challenge them in later matches. When leaving the game shows a final scene that shows a party with all the animals of the jungle, the better the results of the player, more animals will appear. Minigames * Burper: Game of trapping objects where Timon shakes a tree and Pumbaa, controlled by the player, must eliminate the falling objects with his powerful belching shot. The objective to pass level is to destroy a certain amount of bugs. The bugs that fall to the ground should be crushed with Pumbaa's tail before they bite. Shots are limited, and can be recharged when fruit is removed. Also bad objects fall that if they hit Pumbaa they knock him out and make him lose a life. The game ends when Pumbaa loses all of their lives. * Slingshooter: Shooting gallery game where the player controls a peephole with the mouse and must shoot the animals that appear, but you must differentiate good animals, to those who should not be attacked (these are Timon, Pumbaa and the animals that come out smiling), of the bad animals that are the target (posters, hyenas, animals with evil faces and bugs). The projectiles and time are limited and can be recharged by removing fruits and certain bugs. The player passes level when he eliminates the amount of bugs required. You can lose a life for time or lack of projectiles. * Jungle Pinball: A typical pinball made of bamboo canes and the animals of the jungle. The player uses the keyboard to control the paddles and hit the ball without it falling through the hole. The goal is to add as many points until all the balls are lost. * Hippo Hop: A game similar to Frogger, where Timon must cross to the other side of the river jumping on the platforms that advance with the current. The goal is to get the ingredient, a shiny item, which appears on one of the platforms and then go to one of the spaces in the above grassland where Pumbaa will receive the object to prepare a saucer. Then, Timon must return and touch the flower-bell that is below so that a new ingredient appears. When all the ingredients have been delivered, the player passes the level. Timon loses a life every time he falls into the river. * Bug Drop: It is essentially Puyo Puyo but with bugs instead of gomitas. It is the only mini-game for two players in versus mode and can also be played only against the machine. The player can choose Timon or Pumbaa as a character and aims to defeat the enemy, causing their trunk to fill with bugs. The basic rule is to accommodate the bugs so as to put together at least four bugs of the same colour that touch horizontally or vertically. Special plays or combos will make the enemy receive garbage and their trunk will fill up sooner. When the player wins, he moves to a level with more difficulty. Minigames Taking advantage of the CD's capabilities, the game presents an immense amount of animations and spoken dialogues that mainly consist of the protagonists explaining and presenting each of the mini-games and menus. Category:The Lion King PC games